Lo que perdi
by Alexeigirl
Summary: ¿El amor es suficiente para enfrentar cualquier problema?...El amor puede traer conseciencias dificiles de afrontar.capitulo 5 OWARI.
1. Lagrimas del cielo

LO QUE PERDI…

POR: § Alexeigirl §

Capitulo 1:   Lagrimas del cielo

- …No …hablas en serio ¿verdad?...-

Pregunto temerosa a cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios. Miro esos ojos castaños que le habían robado el corazón desde su infancia…ahora…los veía vacíos…el…que era como un libro abierto, ahora no podía descifrar lo que sus paginas tenían escrito.

Espero…

…no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada…esa era su respuesta      , una a la que temía tanto como mil palabras salidas de su boca. No pudo soportarlo y salio corriendo tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, deseo con toda el alma que el ultimo segundo la detuviera, pero el solo se quedo ahí, viendo como se alejaba de su vida con cada paso que daba, observando como sus problemas terminaban …pero los de ella…apenas empezaban…

            Sobre Odiaba cae una inusual lluvia en plena primavera que obliga a sus habitantes correr desesperadamente en busca de un refugio para este inesperado fenómeno climatológico.

En el parque, un chico camina lentamente mientras sonríe divertido al ver las caras angustiadas de aquellos que pasan a su lado, no pudo evitar  esbozar una sonrisa al mirar el paraguas que lo cubría de la lluvia.

- Vaya…mi viejo tenia razón, y pensar que lo tire de loco cuando me dio la sombrilla…¡ah!, pero algo me dijo "no seas tonto, hazle caso"…y por lo que veo, soy el único que no se esta mojando…pero…la verdad……yo no correría…me agrada el olor de las calles mojadas y la sensación que te produce el caminar bajo la lluvia…aunque…ahora que lo observo bien…es extraño…el cielo se ve triste…como si estuviera llorando…y eso…me hace sentir angustiado…algo anda mal…lo se…-

Del fondo de la calle una chica corre sin saber a donde va…

- ¡¡¡Niña tonta, fíjate por donde vas!!!- 

le parece haber escuchado una y otra vez en su carrera, pero nisiquiera a podido ver los rostros de las personas  con las que ha tropezado, su visión es entorpecidas por lagrimas que salen de sus ojos sin parar…no le importa…solo quiere estar lejos…lo mas lejos posible de esa persona.

Tropieza y cae violentamente, y es cuando se percata de la lluvia que cae a su alrededor…ni eso le importa, por que el frió que siente en su cuerpo mojado, no estan grande como el glacial que hay en su corazón…

- Disculpe señorita…¿se encuen¡¡¡¿SORA?!!! –

Le pareció oír una voz conocida, pero estaba tan aturdida que no lograba aclarar sus ideas; apenas pudo percatarse de cómo aquella figura se arrodillaba frente a ella y la sujeto suavemente de los hombros…

-…Sora…¿estas…bien?...¿Que tienes?...-

Su visión se fue aclarando lo suficiente para poder distinguir unos ojos índigo que la miraban preocupados…

-…¿Ya…Yamato?...-

Apenas se escucho articular, y como respuesta recibió una gentil sonrisa. Sora trato de hacer lo mismo, pero solo logro que su llanto se incrementara, Tapo su rostro avergonzada, no quería que la viera así, ni el, ni nadie.

Entonces sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban lentamente, Yamato la refugio en su pecho brindándole confort y paz…

-…tranquila…todo estará bien…-

Murmuro a su oído mientras acariciaba su cabellera…"todo estará bien"…esas palabras quebrantaron la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba, derrumbándose en aquellos gentiles brazos.

      Como en medio de un sueño se sintió conducida por aquellos brazos que la sostenían como al ser mas frágil del universo. Rogó por que no la llevara a su casa, que sus padres la vieran así, era lo que menos quería, así que se  sintió aliviada cuando reconoció el pequeño departamento que su amigo compartía con su  padre…

- será mejor que tomes una ducha caliente, o pescaras un resfriado…puedes usar esto, te quedara grande pero solo será en lo que tu ropa se seca…-

- …pero…yo…-

- ey, tranquila…papa no esta…y bueno…sabes que jamás trataría de propasarme…"el" me mataría, toma tu tiempo y no te preocupes…si quieres…después hablamos…-

- …gracias Yamato…-

- Sora…somos amigos ¿no? –

Sin decir mas, salio del baño para que ella no pudiera ver el  rubor que había cubierto sus mejillas. Después de cambiar su también ropa mojada, comenzó a preparar un poco de te mientras pensaba…

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?...Sora es una chica tan llena de vida…tan alegre…y hoy…estaba completamente destrozada…sus ojos…se veían asustados…no me gusta verla así…no ha ella…acaso…¿habrán peleado?...¡¡¡RAYOS!!! si se atrevió a lastimarla…aunque sea mi amigo le daré una lección que jamás olvidara –

- …Ya…Yamato…-

Una débil voz a sus espaldas lo saco de sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla usando aquella camisa que le quedaba enorme, pero a la vez se veía tierna y no pudo mas que sonreír tímidamente.

- …tu ropa…estará lista en unos minutos mas…eh…¿quieres un poco de te?...-

- si…gracias…-

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa, uno frente al otro. Yamato no sabia que decir, solo observaba su rostro mientras bebía poco a poco su te. veía que sus ojos aun estaban rojos, quizás había seguido llorando mientras se duchaba, pero al menos se veía mas tranquila y serena.

Sora mantenía fija su vista en el fondo de la taza, de cuando en cuando daba pequeños sorbos…finalmente dio un gran suspiro…

- …supongo…que quieres saber…-

- …Sora…si no quieres hablar…no te preocupes, solo quiero que estés bien, si tuvieron algún problema, veras que si hablan cualquier malentendido se aclarara y todo volverá a ser como antes, esto es solo una pelea de novios y ya…-

La chica sonrió tristemente mientras su mirada ámbar se perdía entre las ondas del Te...

-…No Yamato…ya nada volverá a ser como antes…-

- no digas eso, se que es un terco cabeza dura pero te ama…no puede vivir sin ti, ya veras que encuanto recapacite vendrá a pedirte perdón…-

-…Si…lo se…me ama…pero aun así…ya no quiere saber nada mas de mi…por eso…termino conmigo…

Yamato estaba sorprendido, lo sabia, algo no estaba bien, temía preguntar la razón de aquella extraña separación entre dos personas que hasta ayer los había visto tan enamorados como pocos, sin saber por que, se sintió estremecer de pies a cabeza, se había formado un pesado silencio entre los dos, y hasta podía escuchar el corazón de Sora latir fuertemente, quien ahora se mostraba inquieta, nerviosa y sus ojos parecían romperse de nuevo. Le dolía verla así, deseaba saber que pensamientos pasaban por su mente, que sentimientos había en su corazón…

- …Yamato…yo…-

Sea lo fuere lo que tenia que decir, le costaba trabajo…Yamato coloco sus manos sobre las de ella tratando de infundirle valor…¿valor?...que curioso…ese no era precisamente su fuerte…y al parecer, era el "valor" lo que la tenia así…pero al menos haría lo mejor que podía hacer…ofrecerle su amistad incondicional…

- …Yamato…yo…estoy embarazada…estoy…esperando un hijo de taichi…-

Vaya… ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?...para mi ha sido una eternidad, y en verdad ya extrañaba escribir algo☺, pero cuando tu cerebro pasa por un severo caso de(como decíamos en mi salón ^-^U) "síndrome wuevonitico agudo", ni sentándote tres horas seguidas en el escritorio sale algo…ahora estoy en terapia intensiva, así que perdonen mi escasa creatividad y mi poco don narrativo…tratare de hacerlo mejor☺, así que de nuevo dispuesta a aburrirlos, y esperando criticas y comentarios, he regresado(o al menos que tenga otro cuadro de imaginitus escasus como suele sucederme)…

                                                                           § Alexeigirl §


	2. Lluvia y pensamientos

**LO QUE PERDI…**

**POR: § ALEXEIGIRL §**

****

****

****

**CAPITULO 2. LLUVIA Y PENSAMIENTOS**

**…**¿  Embarazada?...¿ De Tai?...por mas que esas palabras resonaban en su mente, no estaba seguro si en verdad era eso lo que había escuchado…

- Perdón…creo…que escuche mal…- dijo esperanzado en que así fuera, pero ella lo miro fijamente…

- …tengo…tres meses…-

- …

- …¿  Ya…Yamato? – al ver a su amigo como en medio de un trance, Sora intento tocar su mano, pero apenas sintió el contacto, el rubio la retiro rápidamente como si el roce de la piel de Sora lo hubiera quemado…

- …no…no puede ser…Sora…¡¡¡¡¿Cómo es posible?!!!!...¡¡¡¡¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!!!!!- termino gritando, incrédulo y desesperado, pero los ojos cristalinos de ella terminaron por hacer aquella confirmación…

- …Tai…tuvo lo misma reacción…la misma expresión…los mismos ojos…estaba…asustado y furioso conmigo…por eso…dijo que yano quería saber nada mas de mi…-

Yamato quedo frió ante aquellas palabras, no sabia que decir…Sora su mejor amiga, embarazada de Taichi, su mejor amigo…Se sintió avergonzado por la actitud que había tomado y trato de tranquilizarse, pero por mas que trataba…no supo  que decir…hasta que…

- pe…pero…¿Cómo paso?...-

Se sintió como un idiota al escucharse preguntar eso…¿Cómo paso?...Que pregunta tan tonta, si recordaba muy bien cuando su padre la había hablado de "ESO" mientras su cara se pintaba de mil coroles, cuando a los cinco años, había hecho la pregunta a la que todos los padre temían…

Taichi y Sora se habían enamorado desde que eran niños…era normal que lo hicieran ¿no?...el no podía criticar a las personas que se entregaban por amor…y eso…aunque le doliera…sobraba entre ellos…¿dolerle?...si, ese amor le dolía en el alma…¿por que?...por que amaba a ese ser llamado Sora que era capaz de darlo todo por amor…

Pero su corazón jamás seria suyo…lo sabia y no le importaba, solo deseaba estar a su lado…aun en esta situación…y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la miro tan frágil como solo ella podía ser…y comprendió que ahora no necesitaba de reproches ni preguntas…ya estaba sufriendo demasiado…lo sentía.

      Dejándose llevar por su instinto de protección…la abrazo…y le ofreció todo lo que podía ofrecerle…su amistad absoluta e inquebrantable…pues su amor debía permanecer oculto como hasta ahora, y tal vez mas que nunca, pues un nuevo lazo se a formado entre ellos…

Ahora sabia que la lluvia de ese día era para acompañar el dolor de la chica que llevaba al cielo por nombre…ahora sabia que esa angustia que había sentido, era por que a pesar de tenerla en sus brazos; el cielo estaba mas lejos de el que nunca…y por eso…también lloro, lagrimas que no corrieron por sus mejillas, mas sin embargo…ahogaron su corazón…

      Refugiado en la oscuridad de su cuarto, un chico de cabellos castaños, contempla la ya lluvia nocturna que cae sobre la ciudad, ha escuchado a su madre llamarlo a cenar…pero cosa rara en el…no tiene apetito, pero si unas nauseas horribles que no le dejan en paz, provocada no por algo que haiga comido y le sentara mal, como desearía que así fuera…no…esta nausea es por algo que ha hecho y que le hace sentir asqueado de si mismo, esa sabor amargo que invade su boca, cada vez que recuerda lo que ha hecho, cada vez que recuerda esos ojos que ha hecho llorar…

FLASHBACK

      La había notado extraña últimamente, pero no le tomo importancia pensó que seguramente estaba en "sus días"… habían quedado de verse en el hogar Yagami, pues estaría solo toda la tarde, y en cuanto llego, la tomo ansioso en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente…

- …No Tai…por favor…ahora no…- pidió elle suplicante mientras trataba de alejar a su ansioso novio, quien la miro extrañado…

- …¿Qué pasa?...¿te sientes mal?...- pregunto un poco preocupado al ver el extraño semblante que tenia su novia…

- …tenemos…que hablar…-

Ante la seriedad de sus palabras, la llevo a su recamara, era raro para el ver a Sora tan callada y pensativa cuando siempre tenia una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, trato de amenizar las cosas contando algo gracioso, esperando que como siempre, al finalizar ella le regalara una sonrisa seguido de un "Taichi baka"…pero no hubo tal, entonces supo que algo estaba realmente mal…la abrazo besando su frente…

- ey, tranquila…todo estará bien…mientras estemos juntos, nada puede estar  mal…-

- Tai…¿de e verdad?...¿siempre estarás conmigo?...

- Tonta, si bien sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti…- ella sonrió y lo beso suavemente en los labios

- ...¿ me contaras que es lo que te pasa?... no me gusta verte así…Sora, sea lo que sea te ayudare y juntos buscaremos una solución –

La chica rodeo las manos de su novio con las suyas, y lo miro fijamente con una expresión de incertidumbre…

- Taichi…estoy…estoy embarazada…-

Silencio total

- Tai…vamos…a tener un bebe…-

Sora intento tocar el rostro de su novio que parecía no a ver escuchado, pero en cuanto sintió el contacto de ella, la empujo alejándose de ella ante el desconcierto de la pelirroja…

- ….¿ Ta…ichi?...-

- es…una broma …¿verdad?...-

- …tengo…tres meses…tai…yo…-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡MIENTES!!!!!!    ¡¡¡¡¡¡eso no puede ser cierto!!!!!...debe…haber una equivocación… –

- …ojala así fuera…pero esta mañana lo confirme…aquí estan los resultados de la prueba…si quieres verlos…- con mano temblorosa, Sora le mostró un pequeño papel, el cuan el chico tiro de un manotazo…

- no quiero ver nada…Sora¿Cómo es posible?, si nos cuidábamos…estas mintiendo,  por que si no…ese niño no es mío…

Una bofetada fue la contestación de la pelirroja, era la primera vez que había levantado la mano en contra del ser que amaba…

- …¿ co…como puedes decir eso Taichi Yagami…¿Dices que he estado con otro hombre que no seas tu? ¡¡¡ERES UN IMBECIL!!!...hace tres meses…¿ya lo olvidaste?...-

La mente del joven lo obligo a retroceder tiempo atrás en un segundo…claro que no había olvidado ese DIA en que los besos y las caricias, habían profundizado como jamás lo habían hecho….sabían que no era lo correcto, que quizás no estaban listos, pero las hormonas de dos adolescentes enamorados fueron mas fuertes que la razón y la prudencia y se dio la entrega…en esa misma habitación…en esa misma cama…una experiencia que jamás se olvidaría ni borraría…100% natural…100% espontánea…100% irresponsable, tan embriagados estaban en su amor que olvidaron que la naturaleza actúa sin excepciones, consideraciones ni treguas…y ahora…tres meses después…las consecuencias se habían hecho presentes…

- Pe…pero Sora…¿ Que rayos vamos a  hacer?.... esto no puede estar pasando…¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!!!!! –

- …¿pe…perdón?...Tai…¿Qué estas diciendo? –

- ¿ Que no te das cuenta? Mi vida se esta arruinando…¡¡¡ y todo por tu culpa !!! -

- …¿estas insinuando que esto es a propósito?...que …¡¡¡soy la mas perjudicada!!!...-

- eso no es verdad, ¿a quien van a culpar de todo?  A MI  , Sora, todos dirán que me aproveche y me obligaran a ser responsable…dime ¿Qué voy a ser?, ni siquiera hemos terminado la prepa y…¡¡¡¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!!!...¡¡¡¿POR QUE DESTRUYES MI VIDA ASI?!!! –

- …eres…¡¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA TAI!!!!...de ninguna forma te obligaría hacer algo que no quieres, deberías saberlo…Tai…debemos encontrar una solución a esto…juntos…como dijiste…-

- ¿una solución? ¿cual?, estas embarazada y eso no tiene remedio ¿sabes lo que harán nuestros padres en cuanto se enteren?...nos correrán de casa o hasta nos obligaran a casarnos…tendremos que dejar la escuela..trabajar…dime Sora…¿Cuál es la solución según tu?...-

- …no lo se…pero si estamos juntos…tai…tu…quieres estar conmigo ver…¿verdad?...-

- …

- …¿Tai?...-

- …sabes que si…pero…-

- …¿pero?

El portador  del valor parecía estar en una guerra consigo mismo…amaba a aquélla chica, y claro que deseaba estar a su lado… pero…

-…pero…no así…no ahora…-

- eso…quiere decir… ¿Qué me abandonas?...-

-¡¡¡NO!!!...no… si tu…aceptas…si tu aceptas abort-

-¡¡¡¡¿ABORTAR?!!!!...¿como me pides eso? …¿Quieres que mate nuestro bebe?...-

- es la única solución que veo…además, si lo vez técnicamente…aun no es…Sora…tenemos muchos planes para el futuro…pero esto, lo arruinara todo ¿eso es lo que quieres?...-

-  ¡¡claro que no!!…pero Tai…eso es un asesinato…-

-¿Quieres tenerlo?, ¿Quieres abandonar la vida que ahora tienes? ¿arrojarte a un futuro incierto?...Piensalo bien…-

- contéstame una cosa…si decido tener al este beb…me dejaras ¿verdad?...-

- …

- … ¿lo harás?...-

- …

- Tai, contesta  por favor…-

- lo siento Sora…pero no quiero perder mi vida …por favor…podemos ir a un especialista y en unas semanas todo esto será un mal recuerdo…-

-…creo…que ya conoces mi respuesta…Piensalo Tai, tu lo dijiste, mientras estemos juntos…que tal…si lo piensas y…-

-…no…es necesario…ya lo he decidido…Sora, será mejor que terminemos…

-… ¿me dejaras sola?...-

-… lo siento…pero ahora no puedo aceptar una responsabilidad así, no puedo tirar mi futuro de esta forma…sabes que me ofrecieron una beca por jugar soccer en Francia, eso es lo que mas he anhelado…y esta tontería…se que suena egoísta…pero es lo mejor….para mi…-

-…no…hablas en serio ¿verdad?-

No se atrevió a decir mas…pasaron segundos que le parecieron eternos, esos ojos llenos del atardecer lo miraban fijamente poco a poco veía como se iban cubriendo de una delgada capa cristalina…no pudo soportarlo… y bajo la mirada…unos segundos mas, y la escucho alejarse rápidamente, sintió el deseo de detenerla, pero se detuvo…había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría de ella…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

      Desde entonces las nauseas amargaban su boca, sabia que había hecho algo terrible, un acto de cobardía, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no se echaría para atrás, lo que le asqueaba era haber herido a la persona a la que mas amaba…¿Por qué lo había hecho?...¿acaso no siempre decía que el amor le daba valor para enfrentarlo todo?....tal vez si…pero esto era mas de lo que se sentía preparado para enfrentar, era algo que afectaría su vida para siempre…sabia que era egoísta, pero tenia muchos planes para su futuro…y ser padre a les diecisiete años…no estaba entre ellos…

- …¿Oniisan?...- una voz suave lo saco de sus pensamientos…era su hermana menor, quien lo miraba preocupada…

- …¿ Que pasa Hikary?...- respondió sin siquiera mirarla…

- …Mama preparo carne asada…y no fuiste a cenar…¿pasa algo malo?...- Taichi trato de sonreír

- pasan…muchas cosas Hikari…

- ¿acaso…Sora-san y tu pelearon?...vamos, no  te deprimas, esas cosas pasan entre las parejas…además no es la primera vez, habla con Yamato-san y el ayudara a que se reconcilien como siempre y pronto todo estará como si nada…

A pesar de sus intentos por subirle el animo a su hermano, Tai mantenía la mirada fija en la lluvia, y la menor de los hermanos Yagami decidió dejarlo solo, pues le muy claro que estaba muy dolido, y que tal vez tenia muchas cosas que pensar…

-…¿Hikary?- la voz de su hermano, la detuvo en la puerta…

- ¿ si ? –

-  uno debe luchar por sus sueños…a pesar de todo ¿verdad?...

 Hikari no sabia a lo que se refería, pero respondió según lo que sabia quería escuchar su hermano…

- …Si Oniisan…siempre hay que luchar por nuestros sueños…renunciar a ellos, seria como traicionarnos a nosotros mismos- la chica de la luz salio sin decir mas, esperando que sus palabras animaran al valor…

Al salir, Tai sintió como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de un  liquido que casi no conocía, pero que exteriorizaban todo el dolor y la pena que sentía por dentro…lagrimas…y como si de un niño que a cometido una fechoría  y su madre a regañado severamente se tratara  se tiro en la cama desconsolado…y entre murmullos  y sollozos…solo la lluvia pudo escuchar unas palabras…

- …Perdóname…Sora…-

To be continued (es decir…continuara ^.^U)

Uuuuf….aunque no lo crean, este capitulo me ha costado mucho trabajo…mas que nada, por la reacción de Taichi, y por que no es nada fácil poner a un personaje tan carismático y valiente como el, como un vil cobarde…bueno, tal vez no le di exactamente la intensidad que deseaba, y creo que eso se refleja…en fin…siento que de aquí en adelante, podré escribir con mayor facilidad,…bueno…eso espero. ¡¡ah!! Por cierto, es la primera vez que uso el recurso del flash back en una de mis historias, así que disculpen si no use este recurso ademadamente… 

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer las historias de una "escritora" tan mala como yo, y sobre todo por los reviews que dejan, no tienen  idea de cuanto me emociono cada vez que recibo uno ^0^, muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y…¡¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!

Atte:          § ALEXEIGIRL §


	3. Amistad

**_LO QUE PERDI_**

POR: §ALEXEIGIRL §

**CAPITULO 3**. **_AMISTAD_**

Tal vez por el cansancio, o por que en verdad se sentía protegida, Sora quedo dormida en los calidos brazos de su amigo, tan profundo era su sueño que no se sintió transportada al lecho del chico que observaba su apacible rostro como rara vez oportunidad tenia, importándole poco la lluvia o el tiempo que pasaba sin darse cuenta…

- …Taichi…-

La escucho llamarlo entre sueños mientras la cubría con una manta, no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente al ver  que a pesar de todo…lo llamaba, claro…era obvio por que lo ama.

Aun le costaba trabajo creer lo que sus amigos estaban viviendo…y sin embargo…ahora que lo pensaba y la miraba detenidamente, le parecía hermoso que hubiera una vida formándose dentro de ella, la representante del amor tendría un hijo concebido por amor…y envidiaba de buena forma a su amigo, pues tenia el privilegio de ser el dueño del corazón de la chica a la que el tenia que adorar en silencio, resignarse a ser solo un buen amigo ante aquellos ojos que le robaban el sueño desde que se descubrió enamorado en su mas temprana adolescencia. Hubiera deseado seguir viéndola como la amiga que había sido, pero los sentimientos no algo que nadie controla y pronto paso a ser de compañera de juegos a la mujer que despertaba sentimientos y emociones que pensaba nunca conocería…

- Yamato ¿Ya cenas…?, ¡¡¡¿pero que hace sora-san aqui?!!! Yamato no habrán…- la rentina intromisión de su padre lo obligo a salir de sus pensamientos en los que se encontraba tan absorto que no escucho la llegada de su progenitor al departamento, el chico a señas le indico que hablarían afuera para no despertar a la pelirroja, así ambos salieron…

- ¿me puedes explicar esto jovencito? Que rayos hace sora-san en tu cama a estas horas de la noche…

- no es lo que imaginas…lo que pasa…es que tuvo problemas y…

- …ya veo… tuvo una pelea con taichi-kun y como eres "tan" buen amigo, la consolaste y se quedo dormida…ay hijo, tu nunca cambiaras

- ¿Por qué lo dices así?...es mi amiga y es lógico que yo-

- por que te conozco muy bien, y se que estas enamorado de ella, siempre corres en su auxilio si tiene algún problema, y hoy no a sido la excepción…después Taichi  te ayudara poara que lo ayudes a reconciliarse y tu lo harás haciendo a un lado tus sentimientos…¿o me equivoco?...

Yamato no había imaginado que un hombre tan ocupado como su padre, se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba al alrededor de el, y mucho menos que conociera sus sentimientos hacia su pelirroja amiga, por lo que obviamente se sintió apenado…

-…bueno…son mis amigos…tengo que apoyarlos…además…lo mío es pasajero…no importa…-

Masaharu Ishida suspiro profundamente, conocía muy bien a su primogénito, y sabia que los sentimientos  por aquella chica no eran pasajeros como el decía, pero también conocía la lealtad que tenia a sus amigos, y sobre todo a Taichi Yagami cuya miatad fraternal, le impedía cualquier tipo de "traición"…

- …ya es muy tarde, ¿saben que sus padres que esta aquí?, deberías llamarles, deben estar preocupados…o ¿se va a quedar?- un detalle que el chico había olvidado, los padres, pero no estaba seguro si debería llevarla con sus progenitores, definitivamente no estaba aun lista para enfrentarlos, y lo que mas necesaba era una noche de paz para pensar bien las cosas…además, le agradaba tenerla en su casa…

- …es que…esta lloviendo muy fuerte…es tarde y no quisiera despertarla… ¿podría quedarse papa?...

- mmm…no lo se…no es correcto…pero ciertamente, es muy difícil salir con esta lluvia, yo tuve problemas para dejar ¿recuerdas que te dije? Estarías hecho una sopa si te dejo salir tan primaveral como ibas- Yamato sonrió al recordar al advertencia que su padre le había hecho esa mañana acerca del clima-

- …puedo hablar por teléfono con sus padres…y explicarles…

- …esta bien…haz lo que quieras…pero te lo advierto jovencito, dormirás en la sala y si tratas de hacer cosas extrañas, te ira muuuuuuuuy mal-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OTOSAN!!!!! ¿Cómo crees? Yo jamás…00-

- ja,ja,ja…esta bien, habla con los señores takenouchi, y si hay algún problema me los pasas y hablare con ellos, por lo mientras me daré una ducha ¿O.k?-

- …Arigatou Otosan…-

- Nada de Arigatou, como castigo tendrás que hacer la cena…si tu madre se entera…me cuelga…- el ojiazul sonrió discretamente, sin duda era afortunado al tener un padre como el, que a pesar de su indiferente apariencia, era un hombre tierno y confiable…

Hablo con el padre de su amiga, quien obviamente no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que su "niña"

 Pasara la noche en el departamento de dos hombre solteros, pero fue la señora Takenouchi que al conocer mas a Yamato quien accedió ante las protestas de su esposo Haruhiko, segura que el joven Ishida no intentaría nada impropio con su hija en quien confiaba ciegamente. así sora paso la noche descansando en el hogar de los Ishida, ajena a los pensamientos que flotaban en la mente de su amigo que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Simplemente no podía creer que Tai la hubiese abandonado..¿como? si era su gran amor, comprendía que estuviera asustado, a el mismo le aterraba en incierto futuro que ahora sus mas queridos amigos tenían…pero ¿dejarla completamente sola y desvalida?...no…Taichi de ninguna forma podría actuar así, como un cobarde, talvez necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y después volvería a ser el valeroso chico de siempre…pero ¿y si no?...¿Que seria de ella?.

Por experiencia propia sabia lo difícil que era criar a un niño solo…para su  padre, a pesar de ser adulto lo fue ¿Cómo seria entonces para una madre adolescente?....sin duda seria una labor muy complicada, y no era para menos el miedo que la chica tenia…

- ojala…y sus padres no la dejen sola…seria demasiado…- pensaba en la reacción que los habitualmente amables y bondadosos señores Takenouchi tendrían ante el actual estado de su único vástago…

- …pero…si así fuera…me tendrá a mi, yo la cuidare y protegeré…- se decía así mismo imaginando como serie el estar con ella…deseando que ese bebe fuera suyo, que diferente actuaría el si así fuera, ahora menos que nunca se alejaría de ella, claro que tendrían problemas pero juntos los sortearían…pero no era así… ese bebe era de su amigo y sentía que debía hacer algo para arreglar ese conflicto…su padre tenia razón…siempre hacia a un lado sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de ellos…

El día siguiente empezó con una fría mañana de primavera, las calles se encontraban aun mojadas, señal de que la lluvia no tenia mucho de haberse detenido, y en medio de una ligera niebla, dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente…

- no era necesario que me acompañaras Yamato…puedo llegar sola, ya estoy bien…

- lose, pero le prometí a tu padre que te llevaría hasta la puerta, y si no lo hago, pensara que no tengo palabra…

- eres muy amable…lamento haberles causado tantas molestias…

- no digas eso ¿no viste lo feliz que estaba papa con el desayuno que nos preparaste? Y no era para menos, hace mucho que no comíamos algo tan delicioso…

- …exagerado…si tu cocinas muy bien –

- tal vez, pero hace mucho que no comíamos algo preparado por una mujer, y he de admitir que ustedes tienen una sazón única –

- bueno…pues gracias –

Sora parecía estar mas tranquila ante los ojos de su amigo, al menos ya sonreía y eso lo tranquilizaba mucho, pero el sabia que ella solo trataba de mostrarse fuerte y segura para no preocuparlo, pero por dentro aun seguía aterrorizada pues aun faltaba lo peor…decírselo a sus padres…rogaba por que las cosas salieran bien…

-…Yamato…

- Si, Que pasa?...-

- Gracias…por escucharme…por no juzgarme ni darme la espalda…

- Sora…jamás podría abandonarte, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, haz estado conmigo cada vez que te he necesitado…ahora es mi turno, todo saldrá bien…ya lo veras…

-…tal vez…pero el ya no estará conmigo…

-dale tiempo, esta asustado…

-…Quizás debería aceptar…así todo volvería a la normalidad…se acabarían los problemas en un momento…-

-…¿de que hablas?...

- nada…olvídalo…son tonterías…de todas formas no me atrevería a hacer algo así…-

A pesar de que la pelirroja no quiso ahondar mas en el tema, Yamato tuvo la corazonada de lo que se refería…una solución rápida…y la idea lo aterro tanto que del miedo la abrazo…

- por favor…no te atrevas a hacer algo  que ponga en riesgo tu vida, no sabes el dolor tan terrible que nos causarías si algo te pasara…tus padres…tus amigos…yo, moriríamos de la pena si te perdiéramos Sora…

-…pero…es que…será difícil…estaré sola ¡¡¡¿Cómo criare aun niño sola?!!! No podré hacerlo, no tendré las fuerzas…¡¡¡no quiero estar sola Yamato!!! –

-…y no lo estarás…Sora…yo…seria capaz de hacerme cargo de tu hijo…y de ti…

Entendiendo las palabras del rubio como un gesto amistoso, la chica beso la mejilla de su amigo…

- eres muy noble Yamato, serias un excelente padre…aunque se que lo dices solo para animarme…

- No…lo digo en serio…por que…yo…te

- ¡¡¡SORA!!! Hija…

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a mansión Odiaba, el complejo departamental donde la chica vivía, y era el señor Haruhiko quien los saludaba desde la terraza con una taza de café en la mano, sonrieron disponiéndose a entrar al edificio para seguir hablando en el camino…

- ¿se los dirás hoy?.,..

- …no lo se…aun no estoy lista…pero no podré seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo ¿verdad?...

- si quieres…puedo estar contigo cuando lo hagas…

- …no creo que sea lo mas adecuado…debo hacerlo sola…pero gracias…

- …Sora…puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…cuando sea…en mi casa las puertas estan siempre abiertas para ti…

Aquel comentario hizo que se sintiera tan protegida que no pudo mas que sonreír como agradecimiento y con un gran suspiro dijo…

- Ay Sora Takenouchi…debiste de haberte enamorado de esta gran chico…

Yamato no pudo mas que sonrojarse y sonreír…como deseaba que así fuera…

- Hola Hikary-chan ¿esta tu hermano? –

- Buenas tardes Yamato-san, Tai salio hace unos minutos…disculpe…¿sabe si tiene mi hermano algún problema?...es que últimamente ha estado muy pensativo…creo que tuvo una pelea con Sora-san, pero jamás lo había visto tan abatido…¿podría hacer algo al respecto?...- la pequeña Yagami sin duda estaba preocupada por su hermano, y sabia que si alguien podría ayudarlo, era  aquel chico que se encontraba frente a ella…

- …haré lo que pueda…

Yamato había decidido hablar con su eterno amigo/ rival, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria al verlo, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que el chico pensaba de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero mas que nada, por que tenia que resolver ese conflicto consigo mismo, pues por un lado, comprendía los temores de tai, y por el otro, estaba molesto con el por haberla herido, por ser la causa de que las lagrimas mas dolorosas brotaran de los ojos de la que el amaba en secreto…

Lo encontró echado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando el claro cielo azul, tan concentrado que no lo escucho acercarse ni sentarse a su lado. Miro su rostro…estaba demacrado…pálido y sus ojos no tenían el brillo de siempre, se veía cansado, como si hubiera pasado varias noches en vela…

- ¿en que piensas? –

La repentina intromisión de su amigo a sus pensamientos, saco de trance al chico de ojos castaños…

- por todos los cielos Ishida…no te aparezcas así…casi me matas de un susto…-

- pues si que estabas perdido hombre, si estoy aquí desde hace unos momentos…¿en que pensabas?...- al repetir su pregunta, los ojos del rubio lo miraron fijamente, lo que provoco que Tai se sintiera extrañamente incomodo…

- …en nada…solo contemplaba en cielo…

- Hikary-chan dice que has estado extraño…¿tienes algún problema?...

- Hikary no sabe nada…yo…no tengo problemas…ya no – al escucharlo decir esto, Yamato comenzó a molestarse…

- …no…tu no…pero sora si…y muchos…- pensó que estas palabras se habían formulado en su mente, pero la expresión de Tai, le hizo saber que habían salido de su boca. Yagami estaba sorprendido y pálido, pues su amigo sabia algo que el pensaba era aun un secreto, no sabia ni que decir y la penetrante mirada de Matt no hacia las cosas mas sencillas, se levanto rápidamente, estaba nervioso y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se rascaba la cabeza…

- …tu…tu…¿sabes?...-

- ….¿Que Sora esta embarazada?...si…¿Qué la abandonaste y la estas haciendo sufrir?...también…¿Por qué Tai?...¿acaso no la amas tanto como decías?...-Yamato sabia que esas preguntas eran dolorosas para su amigo, pero esperaba que lo hicieran reaccionar…

- ¡¡¡NO!!!...no es eso…la amo, lo sabes…pero…no estoy listopara ser padre…-

Entonces era verdad…Taichi Yagami, el portador del valor, se estaba portando como un cobarde, descubrir eso fue algo muy doloroso para el…estaba decepcionado…

- ¡¡¡¿Y para Sora si?!!! ¿crees que las cosas serán mas fáciles para ella?, Tai debiste verla, estaba asustada, pero mas que nada, esta destrozada por que terminaron…amigo ¿estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?...comprendo que estés asustado pero…-

- ¡¡¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!!! …si estuvieras en mi lugar no dirías eso…no quiero ser padre ahora ¡¿no lo entiendes?!  Por su culpa mi futuro esta en jugo, no quiero responsabilidades que ahora NO puedo enfrentar…tu harías lo mismo que yos

Un golpe en el rostro fue la respuesta del enardecido Yamato, uno tan fuerte que le pareció que su mano se rompería junto con el rostro de Yagami que yacía en el suelo…

- Eres un maldito cobarde Taichi Yagami…un egoísta… ¡¡¡¿Qué no decías que por ella eras capaz de todo?!!!....si estuviera en tu lugar, no sabes lo que YO haría por ella, no seria el cobarde que eres tu…¿ como puedes tirar el amor de Sora a la basura? ¡es divertido Tai?...

Las palabras de aquel chico le dolían, Si, aun mas que el punzante dolor de su mejilla, pero tal vez lo que mas le dolía era el sentirse traicionado, pensó que Yamato lo apoyaría, que lo comprendería mejor que nadie como el mejor amigo que era…

- …dímelo tu que has tirado a la basura el corazón de muchas…¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme, cuando no haz tenido una relación que dure mas de un mes, que sabes tu de amor? Si eres incapaz de amar a nadie, si solo eres un lobo solitario…

Y así era, Yamato Ishida era sin duda un chico muy popular entre las féminas desde que iba en la secundaria…y novias…había tenido muchas, pero con todas una relación vacías, tanto que difícilmente recordaba nombre y rostros, pero lo que el chico Yagami no sabia, era la razón de tantos noviazgos infructuosos…por que estaba enamorado de un imposible…pero eso era algo que no iba ha explicar ahora que estaba tan enfurecido, no solo Taiera el que se sentía traicionado…¿ese era Tai?, el valeroso líder de los niños elegidos …¿y su mejor amigo?...desgraciadamente…si…

-…¿sabes que Yagami?...piérdete…Sora no estará sola…

Y sin decir mas se alejo, no quería que viera las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos…de dolor, de rabia, de decepción y frustración, se alejo sin mirar atrás, abandonando a aquel que había sido mas que un amigo…pero lo que  no supo…fue que el también lloraba…

Paso una semana en la preparatoria privada de Odiaba, ni Taichi, ni Sora se presentaron a clases. Takenouchi se había reportado enferma, un resfriado, habían dicho sus padres, y aunque no la había visto desde esa tarde, Yamato seguía en comunicación con la chica vía e-mail, sabia que no aun no decía nada a sus padres…de Tai…no sabia nada…su ausencia no tenia ninguna justificación…

Esa tarde, tocaba una vieja melodía que había tocado en la banda Teen age wolves,  el grupo musical al que había pertenecido en la secundaria y abandono al entrar a la preparatoria,pero eso no evitaba que siguiera componiendo canciones para su disfrute personal, cuando escucho su celular sonar…

- moshi moshi?...

- Oniiisan!!! Que bueno que te encuentro…¿sabes que paso?...

- Takeru te escucho alterado ¿pasa algo malo? ¿de que hablas?..

- ¿es que no sabes?...

- Demonios Takeru, EXPLICATE…

- Hikary-chan me hablo hace unos minutos…estaba tan triste, pobrecita…Taichi-san…se fue hoy ha Francia…acaban de volver del aeropuerto…

- …

- ¿oniisan?...¿me escuchas?...¿Oniisan?...-

el celular colg

CONTINUARA…


	4. Dejame estar a tu lado

**_LO QUE PERDI_**

**_POR: § ALEXEIGIRL §_**

CAPITULO. 4

**DEJAME ESTAR A TU LADO…**

El frió viento comienza a desprender de los árboles, sus ya doradas hojas, señal inequívoca de que el otoño a entrado a la ciudad, y es sin duda, parques tan llenos de árboles como ese, el lugar favorito del otoño…al menos así lo apreciaba aquella chica mientras caminaba por los senderos de pedrería de aquel lugar. Poso su mano en su vientre ya crecido, habían pasado tres meses desde entonces…desde que el se había marchado…ya no lo lloraba…finalmente había comprendido que aquel episodio en su vida se había cerrado, dejando como recuerdo en ella, a la mas importante de las razones que podría tener para seguir adelante…un hijo… que en algunos meses mas la convertiría en madre, y por ello, comenzaba a comprender la importancia de aquella palabra, los sentimientos y responsabilidades que esta implicaban, y gracias a esto, se sentía afortunada, por que ella misma tenia a los que consideraba a los padres mas maravillosos del mundo, pues al enterarse de su situación, lejos de rechazarla y juzgarla como pensó que harían, se mostraron comprensivos y protectores con ella… la amaban sin duda, y la reconocieron como un ser humano capaz de cometer errores y responsabilizarse por ellos; Natsuko y Haruhiko Takenouchi pronto se hicieron a la idea de que serian abuelos y la futura llegada de su primer nieto les emocionaba sin duda, por lo que estaban siempre atentos a lo que su hija pudiera necesitar.

…y por otra parte…sus amigos… quienes le reiteraron una vez mas su amistad incondicional, de ellos eran Mimi y Takeru quienes se mostraban mas emocionados y no dejaban de colmar de atenciones y regalos a la futura madre…al contrario…fue la pequeña Hikary la mas afectada, se sentía muy avergonzada por la reacción de su hermano, y tal vez en compensación guardaba en secreto para sus propios padres el embarazo…

-No es bueno que camines sin abrigo con este frió, podrías enfermar…- sorpresivamente escucho la voz de un amigo detrás de ella…

- Yamato!!! Me asustaste...

- ¿ en serio?...lo lamento mucho, pensé que me habías visto venir y por eso de había de tenido…- dijo el rubio mientras colocaba su acogedora chamarra negra alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja quien no pudo mas que agradecerle con una sonrisa—

- Si mal no recuerdo…hoy tenias cita con tu doctor ¿no es así?... ¿todo bien Sora?...

- afortunadamente si, el doctor dice que no hay ningún problema, que tengo un pequeño muy fuerte y sano, ambos estamos muy bien…

- eso es una excelente noticia…oye… ¿y ya sabes que será?...niño o niña…perdón por ser tan preguntón, pero es que me mata la curiosidad… 9 meses es mucho tiempo para esperar

- Ja ja ja no te preocupes, imaginate como estoy yo, no tengo idea si debo comprar ropa rosa o azul…pero…a decir verdad y aunque suene cursi…solo quiero que nazca saludable, no importa que sexo tenga…ya quiero conocerlo…

- …y el también debe estar ansioso por conocer a la madre mas hermosa del mundo…sin duda será un niño muy feliz…- el comentario del chico de cabellos rubios no pudo mas que provocar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. En estos meses se había convertido en un apoyo muy importante en su vida, no había día en que el chico no la colmara de atenciones y mostrara interés y preocupación por su estado, Mimi, entre bromas, le había comentado que el chico actuaba como si fuera el padre de su bebe, y ella, no podía mas que sonreír por aquellas observaciones, pues jamás había imaginado toda la calidez y ternura que Yamato le proporcionaba en aquella etapa de su vida. Por su lado, el chico estaba simplemente fascinado contemplando cada expresión, sentimiento y los cambios propios que su "amiga" tenia día con día, sin duda alguna, sus sentimientos por la chica habían crecido al compartir tantas cosas con ella, al verla convertirse ante sus ojos en una mujer valerosa que tomaba su vida por las riendas, siempre con su radiante sonrisa, aquel toque amable y gentil para con todos…a pesar de que había quienes la juzgaban sin consideración alguna por ser una madre soltera…

- Yamato Yamato!!!

- hm? ¿Qué pasa?...

- se esta moviendo, mira, toca…

Sin decir mas la chica deposito la mano de su amigo en su vientre, el cual sintió emocionado un ligero movimiento…

- vaya, se ve que va ser muy inquieto…pero…Sora…¿no te duele?...

- no, para nada…el problema es en la noche… se pone muy inquieto a veces y no me deja dormir… si vieras los antojos que me provoca…

- je, lo he visto…¿recuerdas cuando se te antojo la torta con aguacate y cebolla? o las fresas con cajeta o …

- ey ey no sigas, que pena…mira lo que he tenido que comer por los antojos de este comelón…

- ¿Qué querías? Si es hijo de Taic…- Yamato sin querer había mencionado a aquel viejo amigo, y Sora no pudo evitar recordar…

- …ha Taichi…

- …Sora…yo lo siento, no pensé mis palabras, por favor discúlpame…

- no te preocupes…es solo que…a veces…me gustaría saber de el…se supone que debería olvidarlo pero…es el padre de mi hijo ¿no?...

- …aun… ¿lo amas?...

Sora dio un gran suspiro y sus ojos se pusieron nostálgicos y miro al cielo...

-…no lo se… no estoy segura si aun lo amo o…si Taichi Yagami se ha convertido en solo un lejano recuerdo…y eso…me hace sentir mal…

- ¿mal?... ¿por que?...

- Por que cuando estábamos juntos, juraba que el era el amor de mi vida, que jamás podría enamorarme de nadie mas…desde que lo conocí, solo tuve ojos para el…fue…mi primer amor, mí primer beso, mi primer novio…el primero en todo…habíamos hecho tantos planes juntos…y mira ahora… me abandono, se fue e Francia y yo estoy aquí, a unos meses de tener un hijo suyo…

-…y …supongo que lo extrañas…que…te duele…

- …al principio…claro…llore mucho por el, tu lo sabes…lo que me duele es ver que el gran amor que decía yo sentir, tan grande e incomparable…ha ido desapareciendo…pero ahora…es como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y que solo me ha dejado bellos recuerdos, y en esta realidad…aunque no lo creas, lo he perdonado y deseo de todo corazón que este bien…

- …Sora…

Aquellas palabras, hasta cierto punto le daban esperanzas al corazón enamorado de Yamato, pues comprendía, que ella siempre estaría ligada a Taichi, y aquel ser que llevaba en su vientre seria un constante recordatorio de ello…no…no odiaba a ese ser inocente, al contrario, lo quería como se fuera su hijo ¿Cómo no hacerlo si formaba porte de Sora?...

- Yamato ¿Qué pasa?...- Mientras Sora hablaba, el se había acercado lentamente Sora no lo había notado hasta que se sintió rodeada por la cintura

- …Ya…mato… ¿Que…haces?...-

Sora no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba, pero algo tenia la mirada del rubio que parecían ejercer como dos imanes sobre ella, jamás, en años de amistad había estado tan cerca de aquel chico de personalidad tan atrayente que le resultaba imposible moverse…simplemente no podía entenderlo… ¿Por qué esos ojos hacían que su corazón latiera tan fuerte ?...Envuelta en aquella atmósfera, cerro lentamente sus ojos para sentir un roce…un toque calido que poco a poco fue apoderándose de sus labios, brindándole una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía, y que al mismo tiempo, era muy diferente..un calido beso de los labios de Yamato…decir que no disfruto de aquella caricia seria una gran mentira, era como descubrir un helado nuevo que se había negado a probar y al hacerlo, había quedado fascinada ante su sabor…

- ¡¡¡NO!!! Yamato espera…- la razón hizo presencia fugaz en ella obligándola separarse de aquellos labios en los que se encontraba inmersa, Yamato a pesar de estar conciente de sus actos se encontraba sorprendido por atreverse hacer algo que solo estaba imaginando, pero sorpresa no se comparaba con la de la pelirroja…

- Yama…to… ¿Por qué…?...- Sora se encontraba tan sonrojada que no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente, pero aun así…quería saber…el, sabia que ya no había marcha atrás y a pesar de que en un principio se resistió, la tomo por la cintura mirándola tiernamente a los ojos…

- …por que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…- susurro a sus oídos haciéndola estremecer, Sora quedo congelada ante aquellas palabras que jamás pensó escucharía de el… ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Que debía sentir? Eran dos preguntas que en ese momento carecían de respuesta alguna…

- …yo…no…se que decir…jamás creí que tu…

- no tienes que decir nada, no es tu obligación corresponderme…nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros si tu no lo quieres…esto…ha sido algo que no podía guardar por mas tiempo…no me importa si no me amas, si solo quieres que seamos amigos…si en el futuro te enamoras de alguien mas…solo quiero estar a tu lado…como hasta ahora…Te amo…sin importar que sientes tu ni mucho menos las circunstancias…- Sora se sintió realmente conmovida por la nobleza y el amor incondicional que su amigo le estaba demostrando, se soltó a llorar en sus brazos

- …pe…pero… ¿Por qué?...no lo entiendo…¿no es eso cruel para ti?...yo…no quisiera hacerte sufrir así, haz sido tan bueno conmigo…me haz dado tanto y yo no te he dado nada, jamás pensé en tus sentimientos, en el por que estabas a mi lado a pesar de todo…¿y me das la posibilidad de que todo siga como si nada cuando me haz abierto tu corazón?...eso es cruel …

- …Entonces…déjame intentarlo Sora, quiero intentar ganarme tu corazón, darte todo mi amor sin reservas…tu pon el tiempo que quieras y yo dedicare mi vida a hacerte feliz, a ti y a tu hijo…si después…no logro conquistarte, al menos sabré que hice mi mayor esfuerzo y jamás volveré a hablarte de amor…¿aceptas?...¿me harías el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra…aunque solo sea por un tiempo?...

Yamato había hablado con tanto entusiasmo y esperanza ante la posibilidad de al fin poder vivir un sueño que creia imposible..Sora…se encontraba ante una disyuntiva que jamás creyó vivir… ¿Qué perdería? ¿Qué ganaría?...Miro los ojos de Yamato, tan profundos y pacíficos…tan llenos de amor…

Sin saber si era lo correcto o no beso aquellos labios que hace algunos momentos habían hecho latir su corazón…esa era su respuesta…quería intentarlo aunque no tenia idea si esto funcionaria, si al final descubriría si aquel chico que había entado a su lado en los momentos mas importantes de su vida era el adecuado o si su amistad terminaría por una erróneo decisión, pero era un riesgo que quería correr, pues si algo había aprendido era que el futuro era algo tan incierto que podía destruirse ante el menor de los actos…pero el presente…ese estaba aquí y ahora…ese era el que quería vivir…al lado de el…de Yamato Ishida…

Continuara…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de muchas correcciones, borradores tirados a la basura y un lapicero completo, al fin termine el capitulo cuatro, y es que la razón de mi tardanza(que no es justificación) es que simplemente no me convencía como había desarrollado este capitulo, un día escribía dos o tres párrafos convencida que estaba perfecto y al otro lo leía y lo tiraba a la basura…y al final…termine escribiendo lo que me vino a la mente al sentarme ya en el teclado, sin borradores en mi cuaderno ni nada…espero no decepcionarlos…y si es así, díganmelo sinceramente, que las criticas me ayudaran mucho para mejorar, así que una disculpa por la tardanza, se que es una falta de respeto para ustedes que me han dedicado un poco de su tiempo…no prometo que no volverá a suceder pero al menos intentare tardarme el menor tiempo posible, así que gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviewns, y a las que no…tambienU, así que sin mas que decir…

¡¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!!! 0


	5. Sueños Reales

LO QUE PERDI…

POR: § Alexeigirl §

CAPITULO 5**_: SUEÑOS REALES…._**

La tarde caía lentamente con el sol, que pintaba de diversos matices rojizos las nubes que coronaban el cielo, anunciando así, el próximo terminar del día, un espectáculo peculiarmente bello, mas sin embargo, no era apreciado por dos jóvenes que entregados en un profundo besó, se habían olvidado por completo del mundo que los rodeaba.

Ligeramente recargados sobre el sofá de la sala, los brazos de ella rodeaban el cuello de aquel que besaba ansiosamente sus labios mientras la abrazaba con ternura y cuidado por su ya casi finalizado embarazo, Embriagados por completo por aquellas sensaciones que uno a otro se transmitían por medio del órgano mas grande y sensible que posee el ser humano…la piel…

Sora, que estaba completamente embelesada, de pronto se quejo…

- …¿Estas bien?...- Yamato pregunto preocupado al ver como el rostro de su compañera se tornaba ligeramente pálido y hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor, pasaron algunos segundos para que Sora pudiera articular palabra alguna después de respirar…

- …Creo…que…ya es hora…- Sin entender a que se refería el chico de ojos zafiro la miraba extrañado…

- ¿hora?... ¿para que?...

- …para…conocer a este pequeño… -

Yamato parpadeo un par de veces aun sin entender…

- …Yamato…¡¡¡Estoy a punto de dar a luz!!!

1…2…3…Pánico inminente…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEE?!!!!!!...¿e…estas…segura?...pe…¡¡¡pero el doctor dijo que aun faltan dos semanas!!!...

- ..Pu…es…díselo a el…- a pesar del dolor que sentía, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rostro de incredulidad y sorpresa de su actual novio, que sin duda, comenzaba a entrar en pánico…

- Ay no, y justo ahora que tus padres decidieron salir a cenar…¡¡¿Qué hago?!!...vamos tranquilízate Yamato Ishida, ya has leído sobre esto lo importante es conservar la calma y…

- …Yamato…

- Debemos hablarles a tus padre…preparar una maleta…tus papeles…ropa limpia…

- …Yamato…

- y…y…¡¡las contracciones!! ¡¡¡SI!!!, hay que comenzar a contarlas para saber la frecuencia, duración e intensidad…¿Qué mas decía ese libro?...

- Yamato…¿podrías…

- Fase latente…cada 10 a 20 minutos…fase activa…cada 2 a 3 minutos…fase de transición cada

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HABLAR Y AYUDARME A IR AL HOSPITAL?!!!!

- Si si claro, el Hospital…debemos ir…

Sin saber exactamente lo que hacia, el rubio subió a la futura madre a un taxi que paro casi a mitad de la calle. Mientras llegaban, y entre contracción y contracción el chico llamo por su celular a los padres de Sora y a cuanta persona le vi no en mente "Sora…bebe…contracciones…hospital…¡¡YA!!" eran las palabras que apenas podía articular por los nervios…

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando en un pasillo del piso de Gineco-Obstetricia del Hospital General Odiaba estaba repleto por los amigos de la chica que se encontraba en Quirófano, podía verse a mas de uno caminando en círculos por la sala de espera, mientras otros se comían las uñas o contaban chistes para amenizar la espera.

Yamato simplemente estaba parado frente a la puerta que dividía los quirófanos y la sala, parecía estar tranquilo pero solo el sabia los nervios y el miedo que sentía, hubiera deseado estar ahí con ella, apoyándola en todo momento, pero no se le había permitido, afortunadamente los padres de Sora habían llega y estaban con ella; rogaba a todos los cielos por que ambos salieran bien, ella y ese pequeño ser que ahora mismo luchaba por llegar al mundo.

No le importaba cuantas veces su padre le había dicho que estaba cometiendo el mas grande de los errores al intentar conquistar a una chica que había pertenecido a otro, que aunque tratara, jamás vería en aquella criatura a su propio hijo, pues llevaría el letrero con la leyenda "Hijo de Taichi Yagami" colgado del cuello. Que Sora solo estaba cubriendo su necesidad de afecto con el y que en cuanto se estabilizaran sus hormonas, lo dejaría con el corazón roto.

El estaba conciente de ello, siempre lo había estado, pero para el, este tiempo al lado de Sora había sido tan maravilloso por el solo hecho de estar con ella, tan perfecto que parecía un sueño, que aunque terminara en ese momento, al menos tendría la dicha de haberlo vivido sin importar lo que pasara después…Era el aquí el ahora lo que le importaba.

Jamás en su vida, había visto que las manecillas del reloj avanzaran tan lento, si seguía así, estaba seguro, perdería toda cordura…

- Tranquilízate, Sora y el bebe estarán bien…-

La voz de su hermano tratando de alentarlo lo distraía algunos segundos, y solo atinaba a esbozar una sonrisa cada vez que alguno de sus amigos se acercaban a animarlo…hasta cierto punto confiaba en que todo saldría bien, pues Jin Kido, el hermano mayor de Jyou, era el medico a cargo y sabia que esta era su especialidad…pero aun así…Quizás el no era el padre, pero se sentía como tal, apunto de tener un colapso nervioso si Jin no atravesaba pronto esa puerta…

- ¡¡Jin, Hermano!! –

De pronto, el mayor de los Kido hizo su aparición mientras se retiraba el cubre bocas del rostro ante la mirada expectativa de todos, el joven medico respiro profundamente antes de decir…

-Todo salio muy bien, Takenouchi-san tuvo un varón muy sano…- El jubilo exploto en el pasillo por parte de todos los presentes…

- …Kido-san…Sora… ¿esta bien?... ¿esta realmente bien?...- Yamato no pudo evitar preguntar mientras todos los demás celebraban y proponían nombres para el pequeño…

- Excelentemente bien, Takenouchi-san es muy valiente, ahora esta descansando en su cuarto, sus padres estan con ella, en unos minutos mas podrán pasar a verla…

-…Gracias…Kido-san…

- Yo no hice nada, todo el crédito es de ella…

Poco después, los señores Takenouchi salían mas que sonrientes de la habitación 214 e inmediatamente fueron rodeados por los amigos de su hija emocionados y ansiosos por entrar la verla…

- Calma chicos, todos podrán entrar...pero, nos parece justo que Yamato-san sea el primero, después de todo, el fue quien la trajo y llamo a todos…

- Si, es cierto, además el pobre estuvo a punto de tener un infarto…

- ¡¡¡TAKERU!!!

- ¿Queee?...es la verdad…anda entra de una vez, mientras convenzo a Mimi-san de que Pitt no es un buen nombre para mi sobrino, claro que se tiene que llamar Yuuto…- Yamato solo sonrió al ver caminar a su hermano menor con sus amigos, quienes empezaban a repartir habanos de chocolate a cuantas personas veían…

Cautelosamente entro en la blanca habitación para encontrarse con un rostro familiar…el de Sora… que sonreía al verlo acercarse, mientras en sus brazos descansaba un pequeño bulto…

- …Ho…Hola…¿Cómo te sientes?...- Pregunto después de darle un pequeño beso en la frente, algo tímido y nervioso, pero sin duda, feliz de ver que ella estaba bien…

- Un poco cansada…pero bien…aunque debo verme terrible ¿verdad?...

- Claro que no…estas hermosa…- sin duda, para el, así era, Sora tenia un semblante radiante, su rostro irradiaba felicidad y ternura y sus ojos lucían profundos, sin duda alguna, la maternidad le sentaba de maravilla…

- ..Gracias…por traerme…por aguantar mis gritos en el taxi…por llamar a mis padres…por cuidar de mi…gracias por todo Yamato…- dijo Sora mientras un ligero rubor pintaba sus mejillas, al igual que las del chico que solo hizo un ademán mostrando que no era algo tan importante…

La mirada del chico entonces se poso en el pequeño ser que era cobijado por los brazos de su madre. Un ser tan pequeño como no veía hace mucho, o al menos desde que naciera su hermano takeru…

- …y el… ¿esta bien?...

- perfectamente…Kido-san dijo que era un bebe muy sano…ahora esta muy cansado… se esforzó tanto, es un chico muy valiente…- Sora amorosamente beso la frente de su hijo…

- es lindo…aunque esta todo rojo y arrugado…supongo que es normal ¿no?...pero aun así…es muy lindo…

- ¿Quieres cargarlo?...

- …¿ puedo?... ¿no se despertara?...

- No te preocupes, no lo hará, en los minutos que tengo de experiencia como madre he visto que tiene el sueño muuuuy profundo-

Sora entonces deposito suavemente a su primogénito en los brazos del chico y para su sorpresa, Yamato parecía no tener problemas en cargar al recién nacido, por lo que lo miraba extrañada…

- ya tengo experiencia con esto…solía cargar a Takeru cuando era un bebe…- comento el rubio al notar la mirada de Sora…

- ja…es cierto, pensé que te pondrías muy nervioso, pero veo que tienes buena mano con los bebes…serás un buen padre…

Este comentario hizo que el chico se ruborizara, pero aun así dijo…

- …pues…si tu eres la madre…con mucho gusto…

Si Yamato se había ruborizado, Sora lo había hecho aun mas, solo pudo sonreír como respuesta. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado por tener en sus brazos a esa pequeña criatura, se veía tan indefenso que había despertado en el una gran ternura…sin embargo…no pudo dejar de notar…como era obvio, el gran parecido que el pequeño tenia con Taichi, lo sabia pues en una ocasión, Hikari, para molestar a su hermano les había enseñado a todos sus amigos las fotos de Tai cuando era bebe…y este bebe…sin duda era exactamente igual que su padre. Comentarlo a Sora…no…¿para que?, era obvio que el niño se parecería a su padre biológico y hacerlo seria como decir que eso le molestaba y no era as

- …y…¿ya has pensado en algún nombre?...

- …Akira…o tal vez Shun…aunque Keiichi también me gusta…

- son buenos nombres, van muy bien con Takenouchi…

- pues Papa quiere que se llama Goro y Mama Nobuo…como mis abuelos…será difícil convencerlos, tengo que pensar en un buen nombre, yo los hubiera demandado si me hubieran puesto Shinumaru…como querían cuando nac

- ni que lo digas, mi padre quería ponerme Nobuhironae, gracias a Dios mi madre tiene poder de convencimiento si no…

Ambos jóvenes rieron, y después de una pequeña pausa, las miradas llenas de cariño no se hicieron esperar, parecía ser que las palabras salían sobrando.

El pequeño despertó para regalar su primera sonrisa a los jóvenes,, los cuales quedaron maravillados con el espectáculo. Sora, entonces observo el rostro de Yamato, que había quedado embobado con aquel gesto del bebe que aun estaba en sus brazos. Lo observo detenidamente…Sin duda alguna, Yamato era muy atractivo, pero mas que eso, le gustaba lo que inspiraba…Paz, Seguridad, Fortaleza y Ternura, la tranquilidad que sentía cuando el estaba a su lado…virtudes que había conocido como amigo, y que ahora amaba como hombre.

Si…exactamente, los esfuerzos y la paciencia de Yamato finalmente eran recompensados, aunque el aun no lo sabia…

- …Te amo…

Finalmente dijo Sora mientras, miraba al rubio con unos ojos tan dulces y profundos, que si Yamato en verdad fuera de hielo, sin duda alguna se habría derretido.

-… ¿Qué…dijiste?...-

El rubio pregunto, pareciendo olvidar que en sus brazos había un bebe, así que Sora, tomo a su hijo, para acariciar su pequeño rostro y después mirar nuevamente los ojos incrédulos de Yamato…

- Dije que te amo…- esas palabras salieron nuevamente de su boca junto con la sonrisa mas sincera que en sus labios jamás se habían dibujado…

-… ¿ e…estas…segura?...- El joven simplemente parecía no poder creerlo, al fin había escuchado las palabras que tanto había anhelado oír de la mujer que soñaba que las dijera, y a pesar del rubor de su rostro, eso no evitaba que la esperanza y el entusiasmo se reflejaran en el.

¿Si estaba segura?...esa era una pregunta que hace algún tiempo se venia haciendo la pelirroja, ¿ si en verdad estaba enamorada de aquel chico que por voluntad propia había compartido su tiempo en una etapa tan difícil y definitiva en su vida?...al principio, cuando el le había propuesto que salieran…pensó que era por agradecimiento, por no romper sus ilusiones…pero el tiempo no pasaba para dejar las cosas igual, y las atenciones y sobre todo, los sentimientos que Yamato día a día le transmitía, fueron transformando la amistad en amor…y ahora, al verlo aquí, a su lado, confirmaba esos sentimientos.

Así, como respuesta, mientras con una mano sostenía a su pequeño hijo, con la otra acaricio el sonrojado rostro de Yamato, que dócilmente dejo que la pelirroja acercara su rostro al suyo, para finalmente dar su respuesta con un profundo beso en sus labios. Si Sora hubiera mantenido los ojos abiertos, podría haber apreciado como una pequeña lagrima cayo de los ojos de aquel que ahora correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad con la que era proporcionado…una lagrima, de felicidad absoluta, por tener el tesoro tan largamente anhelado…el amor de Sora…

- Te amo…-

Yamato repetía una y otra vez cada vez que la necesidad de aire le impedía seguir besando a la madre primeriza para volver a buscar ansioso esos labios, de los que se consideraba adicto…

- EJEM…

Una inoportuna voz los hizo separarse ….ambos…sumamente sonrojados por haber sido descubiertos, sintiéndose como dos niños que han sido sorprendidos mientras se daban su primer beso.

- ¡¡MAMA!!-

Efectivamente, era la madre de sora quien había entrado a la habitación sin que los jóvenes se dieran cuenta, y que ahora los miraba con una sonrisa picara por el nerviosismo que mostraban ambos…

- Ejem…disculpen por interrumpirlos, pero afuera hay un grupo de personas que ya estan MUY impacientes por entrar…

- Es cierto, ya me había olvidado de ellos…hazlos pasar por favor Mama…

Y antes de que la Señora Takenouchi siquiera hablara, una estampida humana entro con globos, regalos y flores, llenando la habitación y rodeando a la madre, al recién nacido y al rubio que se mostraba orgulloso y feliz. Las felicitaciones y las listas con propuestas para nombres no se hicieron esperar, sin duda, la llegada de un nuevo miembro a "la familia de digielegidos" era un evento para celebrar para la mayoría, pero para dos personas, fue el comienzo de una nueva vida.

A partir de ese día la relación entre ambos chicos, se solidifico, la llegada del pequeño, al contrario de lo que el padre del chico había pronosticado, reforzó los sentimientos de su hijo por la pelirroja, así que tuvo que aceptar que estaba realmente enamorado.

Yamato sabia perfectamente que el pequeño, no tenia ninguna relación sanguínea con el, pero eso no evito que su instinto paternal despertara, y volcara esos sentimientos en el infante; así que junto a Sora, aprendió a preparar biberones y cambiar pañales, a cantar canciones de cuna y a probar la temperatura del agua para bañarlo…juntos aprendieron a ser padres, con todas las obligaciones y satisfacciones que esta condición trae…juntos y felices…pero sobre todo enamorados y listos para enfrentar cualquier prueba que la vida les pusiera en su camino…

Pero sobre todo…a una persona, que ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en la vida de los que había dejado atrás, seguía un camino del cual desconocía destino alguno…como así el lo había escogido…camino…que tal vez…algún día, lo traería de regreso a casa…pero que por ahora, caminaría solo, hasta que el tiempo considerara que las veredas debían cruzarse de nuevo.

**__****_ § OWARI § :::_**

**__**

**__**

Bien, de esta forma concluyo esta historia, espero que les haiga gustado el desenlace y que no lo sientan o muy tardío o demasiado apresurado, pero bueno, tengo la espinita de hacer un Epilogo y mostrar…eh…bueno, si lo hago, ya verán . Si no les gusta el final, por favor háganmelo saber, sobre todo, como sintieron el desarrollo de la historia, para tener en cuanta mis errores para futuros proyectos…mmm…creo que no tengo nada mas que comentar, solo me resta agradecerles, como siempre, el tiempo que se tomaron para leer los delirios de una persona que no sabe que hacer con su tiempo libreU…no me hagan mucho caso, pero nuevamente…GRACIAS POR TODO 0.

Atte. **_§ Alexeigirl §_**

**__**

**__**


End file.
